


Interrogation

by kattahj



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught speaking to a vampire informer, Wesley is questioned by the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

"For the fifth time," Wesley said, trying to massage the pain away from his temples, "she was not sucking my blood, she was *talking* to me."

"And what would you have to talk about with a known vampire?" the smaller of the soldiers asked. If this had been a Hollywood movie, he would have been the smarter one, but this was very clearly not the case. He did talk more than the tall soldier, but that seemed to be mostly from a lack of the sense to shut up.

"I told you. She's an informer, I'm a detective. Of a sort."

"Of a sort, yeah." The soldier nodded repeatedly and then leaned forward, his face showing deep concern. "It's natural for you to be in denial."

Wesley moaned and put his head down on the table, leaning on his arms.

"But you're not alone," the soldier continued like a moustache-less Dr. Phil. "This happens to the best of people. Hell, even Agent Finn here..."

There was a small cough from Agent Finn that might have been a call for discretion or an attempt not to start laughing.

"I'll take it from here, okay, Corrigan?"

Wesley looked up and caught sight of Agent Finn's twitching mouth. Definitely an attempt not to start laughing.

"You do that," Corrigan said, patting his colleague's back. "With your experience, I'm sure you can handle him better than I can."

He left the room, and Wesley cautiously looked at Agent Finn, who had started to grin. "Agent Finn, I assure you that I was only talking to that vampire."

"It's Riley. And we'll see about that." He sat down at the table and started rolling up Wesley's sleeve with mock severity. Wesley felt his skin chill at the touch of those large hands, but it was a good chill. He quite dreaded the thought of agent *Corrigan* being the one to examine the crooks of his elbows. "Nope, no marks."

Riley Finn left his chair again to walk around to Wesley's. Wesley closed his eyes. Good Lord, the sensation of those fingers against his neck... And then the fingers touched ridged skin, and he heard Riley suck in air between his teeth.

"That's not a vampire bite," Wesley pointed out, opening his eyes to smile up into Riley's face.

"No, it's a knife bite. And a pretty deep one at that." There was a hint of admiration in Riley's voice that verged on annoying, although whether it was admiration for Justine's skill with a knife or some machismo 'wow, huge scar!' thing was hard to tell. Whatever the reason, Wesley refused to be bothered by it, focusing instead on Riley's hand that was going down to his collarbones. This was getting just the slightest bit silly.

"Are you coming on to me?" he asked.

The hand disappeared immediately. Pity. "Why would you think that?"

Wesley blinked. What a question. "Well, the way you touched me was rather suggestive."

"I just... That's not it, I..." Riley struggled with words, and for the first time he bore a slight resemblance to the stereotype of the big, dumb soldier. "I know who you are."

Wesley was reminded of the story of Rumpelstiltskin. The concept of a person gaining power over another through knowing his name was fascinating, but it hardly had any relevance on this situation.

"Of course you do. I told you my name when you took me in. Even gave you my card."

"Right." The card was still lying by Agent Corrigan's notes on the table, and Riley pulled it closer. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Angel Investigations. Tall guy, this Angel? Brooding, dark, doesn't much care for the sunlight?"

That immediately sent off Wesley's warning signals. "Angel isn't like other vampires."

"Believe me, I know that." There was a hint of bitterness in Riley's deep voice that was only inexplicable for the split second before he continued, "I used to date his ex."

The pieces of the puzzles started snapping together. Buffy's college boyfriend – Wesley had known he had something to do with the military, but if he had been told anything else, he had promptly forgotten it. And he was quite certain he had never been told that said boyfriend was a demon-killing governmental agent. He would have remembered that.

The room had fallen into silence, and it suddenly occurred to Wesley that it might be because Riley expected him to say something. "It must have been a hard act to follow."

Riley studied him closely. "I guess you should know. You followed Giles's, didn't you?"

"Mm." That wasn't a concept he intended to expand on, and so instead he asked the obvious question, "So, why all this? Were you curious to see if Angel had been biting me?"

"No. I don't know..." Riley took a step closer. "I guess I was just curious about *you*."

It was utterly uncomfortable for Wesley to have to look up at Riley like this, and so he stood up, stepping closer as well so that the two of them were nearly nose to nose. "The curiosity is mutual, I assure you. Such a small world, isn't it?"

"In our circles it most definitely is."

"So, shall I check your body for bite marks?"

It was a joke, a flirtation, an excuse to touch Riley's neck, but as his hand moved down to Riley's collarbones, he found a row of tell-tale little ridges, and his smile faltered. "Good Lord, you really have them."

"That I do." Riley was still smiling, but the smile seemed frozen. "It's why I have to take part in these missions. Talk sense into people according to the psychiatric methods of Agent Corrigan and company."

"It sounds positively awful," Wesley said with deepest sympathy. He opened a button in Riley's shirt and let his hand drift down to a stiffened nipple. Further up and towards the left, there was a longer rift, and he gave Riley a questioning glance.

"I performed experimental chest surgery on myself."

Riley's level voice threw Wesley, who had to think for a second before he concluded, "You're joking."

"Yes. And no." A large hand settled around the back of his head. "Don't stop."

Wesley felt no urge to stop. Instead he leaned down and unbuttoned Riley's shirt some more, touching that broad chest with his mouth. But he was interrupted by a hoarse whisper from Riley:

"Shit! The cameras!"

Wesley's head jerked up. "Cameras?"

"They're filming this stuff," Riley said, starting to button up his shirt. "I completely forgot."

"Filming!?" Wesley mouthed, but he got no reply. Instead he found himself being ushered towards the door.

"Do you want to continue this elsewhere?"

What he wanted was more information about those cameras and what on earth they were going to do about it, but he nodded mutely.

"Good. Okay." Riley opened the door. Agent Corrigan was sitting outside, reading the sports pages, and Riley gave him a hearty smile. "I'm taking Mr. Pryce out to lunch."

"Lunch?" Agent Corrigan said, clearly baffled.

"Lunch, that's right. I've come to the conclusion that he needs to form healthy relationships with living people. Lunch may be a start."

Agent Corrigan nodded, as if what Riley had just said hadn't been total rot. "If that's the conclusion you have made, Agent Finn, I trust your judgement."

"It is," Riley said, prompting Wesley down the stairs as well.

Once they were standing down on the street, Wesley finally dared to voice his fears. "What are we to do about those cameras?"

Riley threw a glance of his shoulder and allowed himself a disgusted grimace. "Nothing, right now. You won't get into any trouble, anyway."

"But what about you? Are you suggesting I should just let you... let them..."

"There's a time for everything under the sun. Right now it's a time for lunch, and after lunch... it's a time to finish what we started."

Wesley found himself at the receiving end of a radiant grin, and he found himself weakening.

"All right then," he said. "Lunch."

He was rather looking forward to it.


End file.
